dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Fate T. Harlaown the Second
)|place_of_birth = New York City, New York|nationality = MidChilda-American-Japanese|other_names = Fate T. Olivier (List of the Elgin High School Students: 2019-2020) Alicia L. Olivier (alternately from 2019)|years_active = 2018-present|organization = Project Fate.Alicia|agent = The Left 4 Troll Community|known_for = *Her catchphrase "ReRISE UP!" *Lyrical☆ClariS2 concert series|noteable_work = Television Place/CTS continuity videos|home_town = Elgin, Illinois|partner = Nana Mizuki (similar)|children = Alicia T. Harlaown the Second (only age 11)}} Fate T. Harlaown the Second (or just simply Fate) (born Alice Oliver) is a MidChildan YouTuber, voice actress, filmmaker, author, and Left 4 Dead 2 modder/player. She is a Nana Mizuki (also partner) fan since November 2019. She has a younger sister named Alicia. Fate is also a computer graphics programmer, anime-styled illustrator, and 3D/2D logo animator. Fate appeared on some streams by a YouTuber called BOSCO CHUNG as well as other YouTubers' stream. During this time, she was an executive in-charge of production for Project Fate.Alicia from 2018 to early 2019. Fate stopped from using the Hangouts on mid-2019, and is currently chatting via Discord. Biography and activities Fate is streaming since June 2, 2018. However, she didn't like it. Her first show was Live with Alice & Friends. During 2017 to 2018, Fate uploaded her Vyond videos, but starting on September 22, 2018, she stopped from making Vyond videos, due to being her cringy appearance. This was likely that Vyond is a cringe website that makes a grounded videos. Fate firstly joined the ShadowPlayz' streams on March 17, 2019. Fate was being the fan of Pretty Cure metaseries, but for now, she became the Magical Girl Lyrical☆Nanoha fanatic. Fate is known as making the Television Place (now known as Country Television System) continuities starting on October 29, 2018. She did not make few continuities because there was copyright issues, so she decided to remove these. 2003 to 2011 - Early days Fate was born in New York City in June 12, 2003 at the NewYork-Presbyterian Brooklyn Methodist Hospital. During 2009 up to the release of PHANTOM MINDS, Fate was a helper at her preschool. In case of doing so, she got a winning trips to Tokyo, Japan from her teacher, Percy Linderson. She was a fan of Magically Girlz from 2008 to 2011. In 2008, her younger sister Alicia was born. During this time, Fate and her friends were tripping to the South Elgin Terminal Mall on February 27, 2011, as a part of Yukari Tamura's 35th birthday. 2011 to 2014 - Membership of the JTV Child Stars Fate joined the JTV Child Stars in June 14, 2011, two days after her 8th birthday. She gained her popularity in early 2010's. In 2014, Fate left the JTV Child Stars, due to her old VidSpace account, AlicOliver_JTV, has been terminated for copyright issues. She recreated her acccount in 2018. 2014 to 2018 - Acting at Hollywood 2018 - Moving to Elgin and her acquisition of the Mirai-Nozomi Dream Team In October 19, 2018, the day that Magical Girl Lyrical☆Nanoha: Detonation was released, Fate and her younger sister Alicia moved from Los Angeles to Elgin, and Fate acquired the Mirai-Nozomi Dream Team studio house, making its owners Monica Laverne and Nachel Young out from their house. Alicia made her starry room on the same day. 2018 to present - Later days In May 2019, Fate was hit hard, causing to start her crisis during the Lyrical☆ClariS2 era. During this time, she disturbed Victor Hugo Ochoa while someone is streaming. In case doing so, Victor (along with his few friends) removed and blocked her from Google Hangouts, ruining Fate's feelings. In August 20, 2019, Fate started to make movies to be made with The Movies PC game, including the original Outrage Street series (1933-1957) by Freedom Movies and A Call of Anarchy (1980), a very successful film from Power Seven FilmWorks (now Seven Arcs Pictures America). Gallery of Fate T. Harlaown the Second Fate T. Harlaown the Second (Alice Oliver) in 2009.jpg|Fate in late 2009, photographed at the New York Central Park. Fate T. Harlaown the Second (Alice Oliver) in late 2018.jpg|Fate before moving to Elgin, Illinois, photographed at her former house in late 2018. Category:Americans Category:Fictional people Category:Fictional YouTubers Category:YouTubers Category:Real YouTubers Category:2003 births Category:Gemini-zodiac people Category:Voice actresses Category:Filmmakers Category:Authors Category:New York (city)